Inavder Blue part 1
by razpucin1
Summary: This a story of a Ivader Blue and her S.i.r unit Gray.Who left operation imping doom 2,Came to earth,Decides to detroy the moon and goes to earth school.
1. Chapter 1

Inavder Blue story by razpucin, Invader Zim and Other Zim Characters belong to jhonen vasquez, Inavder Blue and her S.i. Gray are Fan characters.

Part 1 Meet Invader Blue.

A view of a planet then the planet gets blasted by a ship, fades in to a irken's smlie then the irken's face is revealed and she laughed.

The irken: wa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha I am Blue fear me planet.

Her S.I.R unit taps her.

Blue: What is it Gray?

Gray: The Tallest are calling you on the screen thing.

Blue: you mean the monitor Gray.

Gray: oh yeah.

Blue turns on the monitor The Tallest look angry

Tallest Red: Blue come to the massive now.

Tallest Purple: yeah come to to us now.

Blue's Head hangs down.

Inside the massive.

Tallest Red: Blue you almost destroyed the planet.

Tallest Purple: why would do that?

Blue: I didn't like that planet.

Tallest Red: Blue you wil no longer destroy stuff even planets.

Blue: but I destory what i don't like.

Tallest Purple: no destroying stuff.

at the irk snack bar.

Blue: I can't believe the Tallest won't let me destroy stuff.

Gray: I want to leave.

Blue gets idea and smiles.

Blue: that's it Gary,Will leave the Tallest and the other Irkens to find something to destroy.

Ouside the massive Blue's ship leaves into space.

Part 1 ends.


	2. Chapter 2

Inavder Blue part 2 The Earth and the moon.

It's been 2 day since Blue left the Tallest and Other Irkens, she look and look for a planet destroy until she found a blue planet with green on it.

Blue: What is that planet, Computer what is that planet called?

Computer: Earth on irken has been on that Planet except Zim.

Blue Zim!

Blue has a flashback of Zim being taken way as Blue look at all the damage Zim had cause.

Blue: Zim how could you!

The fashback ends.

Gray: Gir's on earth too.

Blue: Yes.

Gray: Are we landing on earth?

Blue: yes because I need to Talk to Zim.

So Blue lands on earth on a hill and She and Gray come out of the ship.

Blue: Gray!

Gray: Yes mistrees.

Blue: Let's go find Zim and Gir.

Blue and Gray looked for Zim house base until she found his house base.

Blue: Zim!

Zim opens the door then Zim gasps.

Zim: your irken quickly get inside my base for someone see you and your robot too.

Blue and Gray goes inside Zim's house base.

at zim's lab

Zim: who are you and why are you here

Blue Don't You remember me ?

Zim:Wait a minute you're Blue I Talked to you a long time ago.

Blue: And I was there the day you were taken away and saw all the damage you cause.

Zim: well things are beter now,i'm taking over the earth but I can't take over earth right now bescause of shcool.

Blue i'm going back my ship now come on Gray.

Zim: be careful out there.  
Blue: I will becareful. Gir: who was that. Zim: Gir! So as Blue and Gray go back to the ship Blue sees the moon.

Blue the moon it looks boring and there no life on it.

Blue got happy look on her face .

That's it Gray I'll destroy the moon.

Blue: Wa ha ha ha ha ha ha ha.

At her Ship Blue build her base after her base was made she made disguise bracelets

Blue: These bracelets will disguise are true forms Gray.

Gray: What true forms.

Blue put on the bracelet and activate her human form.

Gray: Who are you

Blue: it's me Gray, now activate your Rabbit form.

Gray puts on his bracelet and activate his Rabbit form.

Blue: Genus!

Blue: now to get information about school.

The Computer runs information about school.

Blue: mmmmmm.

Part 2 ends.


	3. Chapter 3

Invader Blue Part 3 School

In her human disguise invader Blue when to principal assign Blue to Mr. Elliot's class becuase Miss Bitters didn't want anymore new students.

In Mr. Elliot's class room

: well class we got new student her named is Blue.

Mr. Elliot: you can speak to the class now Blue.

Blue: Hello human worm babies I am normal.

Gaz looks at Blue and Remembers what Dib siad about Zim

Dib: I remember when Zim frist came to school he Said Hello Human Worm babies i am prfectly normal he's not normal he's a alien. Gaz: shut your mouth Dib.

Flashback ends

Mr. Elliot: Blue go sit by Gaz.

Blue sits by Gaz

Blue: Hi Gaz

Gaz:Don't bother me!

Blue: Ok just don't hurt me.

Later at Lunch

Blue: Hey Zim it me Blue.

Zim: Nice disguise.

Blue: Thanks.

Blue: Zim I'm going to destroy the moon.

Zim: yes good for you.

Not far from her table Dib was watching Blue

Gaz: what are you doing Dib.

Dib: Gaz that girl is she a alien.

Gaz: mabye.

Dib: mabye Gaz you known She a alien.

Gaz: ok she is a alien but don't ever bug me for information again.

Dib: heh heh heh heh

Part 3 ends


	4. Chapter 4

Invader Blue part 4 Dib

After Shcool.

Dib: Ha Ha ha ha ha i got you now Blue.

Blue: Oh no!

Blue Runs with Dib right behind her.

Dib: Heh heh heh

Blue runs faster then Dib trips on a rock.

Dib: whoa ow.

Blue: heh heh heh.

Blue makes it back to her base but Dib was coming closer.

Blue: Gray! Quickly turn on the security system.

Gray in his rabbit disguise turns on the security system.

Dib: I got you now Blue Heh heh.

a ray gun appears in front of Dib.

Zaaap!

Dib who was now zaped decides to leave.

Dib: Ok you win i'm going home but i'll get you Blue.

Blue: Today was good Gray.

Gray: Good today.

Part 4 ends


	5. Chapter 5

Inavder Blue Part 5 So the mission begins

Later That Night Blue calls the Tallest.

Tallest Red: Blue your alive?

Tallest Purple: where are you at?

Blue: I'm on earth

Tallest Red and Purple: Earth!

Tallest Red: but that where Zim is.

Tallest Purple: but why are you staying there?

Blue:because i'm going to destroying th moon.

Tallest Red and Purple: oh .

Tallest Red: well Blue if staying on earth to destroy the moon makes you happy I guess you can do that.

Tallest Purple: she's really wants stay to destory the moon

Tallest Red: There is no life on the moon anyway.

Tallest Purple: oh.

Blue: i can hear you.

Tallest Red and Purple: uh we have to go now bye.

the monitor turns off

Blue: Gray let's start planing!

Gray: yes mistress.

And So Blue stayed on earth to destroy the moon but Blue still has school.

The end.


End file.
